


Mine

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Gwaine, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as anyone could remember, no alpha had ever had two true mates. They’d bedded multiple omegas, yes, but once they’d found their true mate, they saw nobody else. There was never another, except for their omega.</p><p>But that was until Arthur Pendragon came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day #21- Shower Sex

_Arthur is an alpha, Merlin and Gwaine are both omegas. Both are pregnant, and having sex in the shower when there's three of them and two with swollen bellies is very difficult._

 

As far as anyone could remember, no alpha had ever had _two_ true mates. They’d bedded multiple omegas, yes, but once they’d found their true mate, they saw nobody else. They slept with nobody else. Their lives were then helping their omega through their heats, breeding them, raising children of their own. There was never another, except for their omega.

But that was until Arthur Pendragon came along.

He’d met Merlin first, the childhood friend of his sister’s mate, Gwen. Merlin had _completely_ irritated Arthur at first, talking back to everything he said and treating him with zero respect. He’d known Merlin was an omega right from the start- he could smell it on him, after all- which was what made Merlin’s defiance all the more surprising. But when Merlin’s heat had come upon him, reducing him to a writhing, pleading, _naked_ mess on the floor, Arthur had found himself overcome with a need to take Merlin, to fill him with his seed and _breed_ him, to make him Arthur’s own. The all-consuming desire went far beyond that an alpha felt when around an omega in heat. He knew, from that moment, that Merlin was his omega, just as he was Merlin’s alpha. There was no question about it.

Merlin’s first heat was one of the most incredible times of Arthur’s life. Morgana had _told_ him what it would be like, the first time he was with _his_ omega, but words could not really do it justice. That need to fill Merlin, to mark him, to _fuck_ him and breed him… it was like nothing Arthur had ever felt. For perhaps the first time in his life, Arthur had let his body and his instincts completely take over, and it felt _damn good_. Merlin had writhed and moaned and gone to pieces under Arthur, and it was the most beautiful sight Arthur had ever seen. Merlin was so delicate and so strong all at once, his fingers scrabbling at the bed as he pushed his arse into Arthur, trying to get him in further, even as Arthur thrust into him as hard as he could. He never worried about hurting Merlin or breaking him, even the first time. Merlin was his omega; he was _made_ for Arthur. Made for Arthur to fuck him and breed him. Whatever Arthur gave him, he knew Merlin could take.

He’d been with Merlin for nearly a year when he’d met Gwaine. Gwaine was an omega too, a childhood friend of Merlin’s, who had been travelling around the world for a good many years. He’d wanted to see everything he could before he met his mate and settled down, he said. Arthur had felt _something_ when he looked at Gwaine, a certain twinge, but he dismissed it as nothing. He had Merlin, and Merlin was _his_ \- the permanent mark he’d left on Merlin’s neck the first time they’d mated was proof of that. Neither of them ever wanted to leave.

It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t find Gwaine attractive, because he did. He was almost rugged in his good looks, with shoulder-length brown hair, a well-toned body, and a charismatic smile that could charm nearly everybody. Looking at him, and seeing how he behaved, it was almost hard to believe he was an omega and not an alpha. But then again, Arthur had thought the same thing about Merlin.

Merlin found Gwaine incredibly attractive, too. Arthur couldn’t help the feelings of incredible jealousy when Merlin mentioned this, even though Arthur thought the same thing, _and_ Merlin let Arthur fuck him into submission when he brought it up. There was just something about Gwaine, though. Something that drew them both in.

When they didn’t see Gwaine for a week, Arthur and Merlin knew exactly why. They knew it was a good idea to stay away, knowing that the smell of an unmated omega in heat could drive any alpha wild, but they just couldn’t. Something _drew_ them to Gwaine’s tiny apartment, to his bathroom where they could smell his heat and need and the fluid leaking out of his hole, preparing him for an alpha. For his alpha.

They should’ve realised it then, when neither Merlin nor Arthur could tear himself away, when they found themselves drawn to Gwaine by their bodies and their instincts. Gwaine was in the shower, as if he was trying to wash off the smell of his heat, or trying to to ward off rogue alphas who would make him into their bitch. It wasn’t enough, though, to ward off Arthur and Merlin.

Even if Gwaine didn’t turn around, his body seemed to realise they were there. They could _smell_ the fluid leaking onto his legs with renewed intensity, as his knees buckled and he nearly collapsed. Merlin caught him just in time, having shed his clothes the second he walked in the door. “Merlin…?”

“Hush, Gwaine,” Merlin whispered. “We’re going to take care of you.” He brushed Gwaine’s hair out of his eyes, hair damp with sweat, and pressed a kiss to Gwaine’s brow. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it. All he knew was it felt as right as being with Arthur did.

Arthur was behind Gwaine now, holding Gwaine up as his heat slammed into him. Gwaine was moaning, whining, pleading, absolutely _desperate_ for release, needing that all-consuming heat to be put out. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…” Gwaine muttered, looking without really seeing, lost in the haze of his heat.

“I’m right here,” Arthur promised, and then he was _inside_ Gwaine, fitting just as perfectly as he fit inside Merlin, moving just as fast and just as desperately. Gwaine clenched at Arthur, his fingers scrabbling at Arthur’s sides, as if trying to bring him even closer. Merlin knew he should be jealous, should want to _destroy_ Gwaine, shouldn’t be able to stand the sight of _his_ alpha fucking another omega- but none of that was the case. The sight sent thrums of pleasure to Merlin’s own groin and he stepped up against Gwaine, bucking into him, holding Gwaine’s hair out of the way as Arthur bit down _hard_.

“Mine,” Arthur whispered. “All mine. Both of you.”

“Arthur, _Merlin_ …” Gwaine gasped out in a strangled cry as he came, spilling his seed all over Merlin’s legs. But Merlin didn’t care, and neither did Arthur. They just felt _good_.

“What… what is this?” Gwaine whispered, his eyes closed. “Why are you… you can’t be _mine_. You already have Merlin.”

“I do,” said Arthur. “But I wanted to fuck you and mate with you just as desperately as I want to with Merlin whenever he’s in heat. I wanted to make you _mine_. And now you are.”

“And I _wanted_ him to do it,” Merlin admitted. “I wanted him to claim you and to mark you as his, and I wanted to _watch_. I know I should be jealous, should be _livid_ , that Arthur claimed another… but I’m not. I feel the exact opposite. I _want_ you.”

“You have me,” Gwaine whispered sincerely. He knew it to be true. The instant Arthur and Merlin had come into the room, he’d known it, and he’d _needed_ them. Both of them. He sighed, letting them both hold him, but then he _tensed_ , smelling something in the air.

“Gwaine,” Arthur said, sensing Gwaine’s reaction. “Gwaine, what is it?”

“I- I can smell it,” Gwaine said, a small smile on his face, looking Merlin dead in the eye. “Merlin’s pregnant.”

***

If you had told Arthur, before all of this had happened, that he would have not one true mate, but _two_ , he would’ve laughed at you. He would’ve called you completely insane. But Arthur having two true mates was exactly the case. He loved Merlin and Gwaine dearly and equally, and they were both his. And they loved each _other_ two, just as much as he loved them and they both loved him. Whether that was a part of them having the same true mate, or something completely different, they didn’t know. Both men bore Arthur’s mark on their necks, and each other’s on their hip.

“Having a shower with all three of us was a _really_ bad idea,” Merlin huffed, his hands on his swollen belly. _Two more weeks_ , he told himself. _Then I’ll be a normal size and I’ll finally have my baby_. “Gwaine and I are both pregnant. We don’t _fit_.”

Arthur froze, his cock buried deep inside Merlin and his hands on the omega’s hips. “I _could_ get out,” he said. “Leave you here to jerk yourself off…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Merlin growled, gripping Arthur’s wrists to hold him in place and pushing his hips back. “I’m fucking horny. I’m constantly fucking horny. It’s like always being in a mild heat.” Merlin had it worse than Gwaine; that constant _need_ , not only for Arthur, but for Gwaine pressing up against him, grinding on him, like he was doing right now. Apparently that meant the child Merlin was carrying was an alpha, and Gwaine’s was most likely an omega. Or so he had heard, anyway.

Gwaine’s lips met Merlin’s in a wet, sloppy kiss that was far more aggressive than any omega had a right to be. But then again, most omegas didn’t kiss other omegas while their alpha was fucking one of them from behind, either. “You’re so fucking beautiful when Arthur is taking you,” he whispered, breath hot and glorious in Merlin’s ear. “I’m so damn lucky to have both of you.”

“We’re all lucky,” Merlin agreed, moving his hand to hold Gwaine close, his nails digging in to the point of leaving a mark. He rolled his hips back into Arthur, seeking, wanting, _needing_. They barely fit in the shower, true, but somehow they managed to never fall over. Somehow, Arthur and Gwaine managed to keep Merlin on his feet.

Merlin buried his face in Gwaine’s hair, his desperate cry muffled by the wet brown mess. He leant back into Arthur as the alpha pulled out of him, letting out a contented sigh, sated for now. A new wetness ran down his legs then and he froze, looking from Gwaine to Arthur and back again.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, concerned, as Gwaine gripped the other omega’s hand, to try and reassure himself as much as Merlin.

“I…” Merlin started, unable to find the words. “I think my water just broke.”


End file.
